Avec toi, on a jamais froid!
by ELFNoona
Summary: SeungHo découvre la liaison entre Joon et Mir, et il est pas content! Jooir -By Unnie-


Oh mon Dieu... Comme il fait froid ! Pourquoi avaient-ils été obligés de se cacher ? Ah oui ! SeungHo voulait tuer Joon... En effet, le leader l'avait découvert la main dans le sac, ou plutôt dans le jean du jeune Mir. SeungHo les avait découvert en train de s'embrasser mais surtout, ils étaient à moitié nu ! Qui sait ce qu'il se serrait passer si l'aîné n'était pas arrivé ? Il devait protéger son maknae !

- Dis Joon... On se les gèle ici... Ça te dirait qu'on se … « réchauffe » ?

- Eh bien ! Serais-tu en train de mes faire des avances ?

- Oh ! Ne sois pas si prude ! On est ensemble depuis un an mon cœur !

- Et alors ? Tu pourrais essayer de me conquérir à nouveau !

- Je sais parfaitement ce qui te fait craquer !

Joon essaya de nier mais Mir lui fonça dessus et lui dévora le cou ce qui eu pour résultat de le faire gémir d'une manière très érotique. Suite à de nombreuses caresses, ils se retrouvèrent débarrassés de leur haut respectif et leur membre se réveillait peu à peu...

- Dis mon amour... Tu es sûr de vouloir faire ça ici ?

- Lee Joon ! On va faire l'amour dans cette chambre froide et si tu protestes, je t'attache et je te viole !

Tout en proférant ces menaces, Mir avait débarrassé le plus âgé de son pantalon mais aussi de son boxer. Il descendit doucement le long de son torse en le couvrant de baisers puis arriva au niveau de son sexe gorgé de plaisir. Il en lécha le bout et dit d'un ton amusé :

- Je vois que je ne te laisse pas indifférent ! Finalement, je n'aurai pas à te violer.

- Bien sûr que tu ne me laisse pas indifférent ! Tu crois vraiment que je serai avec toi si tu me laissais « indifférent » ?

Fier de lui, le cadet prit enfin le pénis en érection de son amant en bouche, ce qui fut suivit d'un gémissement rauque de la part de celui-ci. De ce fait, Mir allongea Joon sur le sol. Le jeune rappeur lui fit subir toute sorte de tortures : il lécha son phallus, en pressa le bout ou alors le suçait comme une friandise. Après de nombreuses minutes et suite à un savoir-faire hors du commun, le plus jeune se stoppa avant que son amant ne vienne dans sa bouche puis se leva afin de se dévêtir devant ses yeux frustrés.

- Ne t'inquiète pas mon cœur, je reviens.

Il lui accorda un clin d'œil et tenu sa promesse. En effet, Mir vint embrasser Joon avant de s'empaler sur ce dernier. Tout deux hurlèrent... L'un de douleur et l'autre, de plaisir.

- Mir ! T'es con ou quoi ? T'as beau être un habitué de la sodomie, tu devrais savoir qu'il faut toujours être préparé avant ! Petit imbécile !

- J'y peux rien si tu donnerais envie à un prêtre de se faire prendre !

Joon s'esclaffa avant d'échanger délicatement les positions afin de devenir dominant.

- Tu sais très bien que je n'aimes pas être en dessous !

Cette remarque détendit son amant qui rit avant d'embrasser son aîné dans un chaste baiser.

- Je t'aime Joon. Je t'aime plus que tout et n'importe quoi ! Tu le sais, hein tu le sais ?

- Bien sûr que je le sais ! Tout comme tu es au courant que je t'aime !

- Bon, finit le blabla ! Place à l'orgasme !

- Classe... Comme toujours mon amour...

- Eh ! C'est pas ma faute si j'ai envie de jouir parce que tu es totalement irrésistible et ultra bandant !

- En effet, ce n'est pas ta faute. I'm so hot !

Suite à cette affirmation pas fausse du tout, Joon s'enfonça un peu plus en son amant et commença ses mouvements de va-et-vient qui provoquèrent chez le cadet un hoquet de surprise tant il avait oublié l'imposante présence du leader dance en lui. Comme ils aimaient se faire l'amour ! Ils se sentaient enfin eux-même lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble et ne faisaient qu'un. Le beau jeune homme au cheveux rouges bougeait en son amant depuis déjà un bout de temps et le plaisir chez eux ne cessait d'accroître. Une fine pellicule de sueur recouvrait leur corps musclés et frissonnants tandis que leur respiration devenait de plus en plus saccadée au fur et à mesure que l'aîné donnait ses coups de buttoir puis soudain, il toucha la prostate de son vis-à-vis qui hurla de plaisir. Ce cri suave incita Joon à continuer et sentant la fin arriver, il donna toutes les forces qu'il lui restait dans de violents coups de reins qui touchèrent à maintes reprises la prostate du rappeur blond. Après de nombreuses minutes, Mir atteignit le septième ciel en premier en se déversant entre leur deux ventres puis Joon, se sentant de plus en plus à l'étroit et pris au piège par cet anneaux de chair extrêmement serré jouit en son petit-ami. Ils restèrent enlacés durant un instant, à même le sol, lorsque le plus jeune prit la parole :

- J'avais raison ! Avec toi, on a jamais froid !

Ils se mirent à rire avant que la porte de la chambre froide ne s'ouvre sur un SeungHo rouge de colère avec deux boulet aux jambes lui criant de ne pas tuer leur « Joon Hyung ». Sentant son heure approcher, Joon s'adressa à Mir :

- J'espère que tu as pris ton pied mon amour car d'après ce que je vois, c'était la dernière fois qu'on a fait l'amour... SeungHo va me castrer, en faire de la pâte pour chien et me tuer sur place...

SeungHo se mit à secouer ses jambes frénétiquement afin de se débarrasser de G.O et Thunder mais rien n'y faisait.

- TOI ! D'où tu touches à mon maknae !

- SeungHo Hyung ! Laisse Joon ! C'est moi qui lui ai proposé qu'on se réchauffe mutuellement !

- NON ! Tu l'as perverti avec tous ces films pornographiques !

- HYUNG ! C'est pas les siens à la base ! Bon, sortez qu'on se rhabille au moins !

Les trois MBLAQ en trop quittèrent la pièce alors que les deux hommes en tenu d'Adam se levèrent doucement pour se revêtir. Voyant sa précieuse semence blanche couler sur les cuisses de Mir, Joon le pris dans ses bras.

- J'ai vraiment été heureux de vivre les derniers instants de ma vie avec toi ! Ne m'oublie jamais s'il te paît et chérie le bel Apollon que j'étais avant de mourir... Je t'aime !

Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément comme si c'était la fin du monde puis remirent leurs vêtements avant de sortir main dans la main. Les observant ainsi, le leader s'énerva un peu plus.

- Tu as pourri son innocence !

- Je suis celui qui lui ai fait des avances ! Il n'a rien fait à part me rendre heureux et répondre positivement à mon amour Hyung ! Sache que si tu veux le tuer, tu me brises le cœur et sache que si tu le tues, je meure avec lui ! Je l'aime plus que tout ! Je t'en supplie, accepte le fait qu'on soit ensemble ! G.O l'a déjà parfaitement accepté !

- SeungHo se tourna d'une lenteur terrifiante vers le leader vocal qui devint aussi blanc qu'un linge puis le questionna :

- Tu savais que Joon se tapait Mir !

- Je suis son meilleur ami et je lui file des films X, bien sûr que je le savais ! On se dit tout je te rappelle !

- Joon ?

- Euh … O... Oui Hyung ?

- Je te préviens, débouche toi les oreilles, si seulement tu oses faire souffrir mon petit maknae chéri, je t'arracherai les entrailles et te les ferai manger avec le peu de forces qu'il te restera !

- Oh, ne t'inquiète pas pour lui. Je l'aime tellement ! Je n'ai nullement l'intention de le faire souffrir. Le simple fait que ce petit ange puisse être triste à cause de moi me déprime et me dégoûte de moi-même !

- Approche-toi, on va se serrer la main afin d'officialiser votre relation. Enfin, juste au sein du groupe, hein !

Joon s'approcha de son leader toujours accompagné de Mir puis lui serra la main.

Et ils vécurent heureux durant de nombreuses années dans la crainte du grand méchant leader mais n'eurent jamais d'enfant à part eux-même...


End file.
